


Beijo Secreto

by Scarlet_lp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confissão, Fofo, M/M, Primeiro Beijo, adolescente, amigos para algo mais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_lp/pseuds/Scarlet_lp
Summary: Minhyuk sempre fora uma criança alegre e com um ou dois milhões de perguntas de cada vez, para todos a quem encontrava, tinha em seu melhor amigo e hyung Hyunwoo o companheiro para todas as horas, isso desde a infância. Agora muitos anos depois o amava, demais e fazia tudo que podia para estar ao lado do mais velho, inclusive pequenas coisas que não deveria fazer. E era a ele, para quem sem duvida o mais novo guardava seu primeiro beijo. E seus pequenos segredos
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	Beijo Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Fofinho e um pouco levado?. <3

  


  


Uma das coisas que se pode dizer sobre crianças espertas, é que tudo, literalmente tudo, lhes parece interessar à principio, Minhyuk fora exatamente uma dessas crianças, sempre perguntando sobre tudo, enquanto sorria, apertando seus olhos e derretendo a todos. Era comum o ver conversando inclusive com estranhos, um hábito que por mais desencorajado que fosse só era refreado por uma pessoa, seu vizinho e amigo de infância Hyunwoo, ele somente um ano mais velho, porém bem oposto ao amigo, bastante calado para uma criança, mais observava do que propriamente dizia algo, e sua principal função na vida parecia ser cuidar de seu amigo. Era também a única pessoa que não parecia se importar nem um pouco com as perguntas que o outro lhe fazia, mesmo sendo as mais absurdas possíveis de se responder, sentia que deveria tentar uma resposta. O mais novo passara longas tardes da infância no mesmo sofá amarelo gasto do amigo, ali onde ainda hoje havia uma mancha de ketchup no estofado antigo, que a Sra. Son, muitas vezes tentara tirar. Era comum ver Hyunwoo tentando ensinar a lição ao outro, enquanto Minhyuk parecia mais analisar seu rosto o tempo todo e brincar com seus cabelos do que lhe prestar atenção. Essa atenção era algo de que o mais velho secretamente gostava, bem mais do que poderia de imaginar.

Muito comum também se juntarem em férias ou folguedos, para passear e passar um tempo livres juntos, cujos pais ciente de que os dois garotos eram inseparáveis, mesmo que muitos conseguissem enxergar a notória diferença na personalidade dos dois, costumavam convidar um e outro e suas próprias programações. Minhyuk só sabia falar de Hyunwoo, e o outro... bem o outro ficava em silêncio, sorrisos e cuidado para com o menor, que sua mãe mesmo alertara de que deveria cuidar e tratar bem, por ser mais novo que si. Pouco brigavam, e parecia que somente o menor conseguia penetrar o silencio que o mais velho carregava consigo com naturalidade. Geralmente, tudo que o mais alto se propunha a dizer era significativo ou tinha um propósito. Com ele, porém, o outro falava, brincava e principalmente o corrigia. Até mesmo os pequenos maus feitos, eram corrigidos pelo mais velho, com mais eficiência do que por um adulto. E a resposta sempre fora simples, o pequeno adorava seu hyung.

Fazia já muito tempo que os rapazes haviam crescido, tendo agora quinze anos, Hyunwoo era visivelmente um belo rapaz, alto para a idade, esculpido pela natação que tão apaixonadamente treinava, desde criança. Essa não era a única coisa que Hyunwoo amava, mas, disso ele apenas desconfiava, algo que sem dúvida parecia prestes a mudar. Minhyuk por sua vez não era tão desenvolvido, e ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e rosto delicado, e o mesmo apego pelo maior, além de um pequeno e travesso segredo.

Aquele era um dia como outro qualquer, em que a fome está quase gritando após uma aula interminável na qual se “pescou” mais do que pode assimilar. O sol não estava forte e o caminho era de sombra projetada por arvores espaçadas e estabelecimentos comerciais. Os rapazes, já deixando a infância, caminhavam lado a lado, o trajeto já familiar para duas pessoas que se conheciam a uma vida inteira e residiam lado a lado. Hyunwoo seguia pensativo, encarando o mais novo de vez em quando sem que este percebesse, ele sabia que os lábios alheios se moviam, mas tinha coisa demais na cabeça naquele momento.

— Hyung, você não está me ouvindo de novo. – O mais novo chamou o outro, que apenas caminhava em silencio em seu próprio vale de pensamentos.

O rapaz mais alto olhou rapidamente para o menor, tão similar à quando pequeno e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Um garoto precisava ser tão bonito desde sempre? Se perguntava Hyunwoo com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso em instinto de proteção que desenvolvera para cada vez que sentia vontade de meramente abraçar o mais novo, sem motivo algum. Ele não sabia a o que realmente tinha deixado de dar atenção, apenas rememorava quantas declarações tinha visto Minhyuk receber naquele dia das garotas com quem estudavam. Afinal, o mais novo era o popular com todos, o que brincava e falava com facilidade, o engraçado, gentil e um pouco impertinente, como o mais alto gostava de pontuar, dia sim e outro também. O mais baixo, apenas o observava esperando uma resposta que não vinha. Sabia quando seu hyung estava “longe”, embora sempre o irritasse não saber quão longe e por que. Percebia isso acontecer cada vez mais a alguns poucos meses e isso era a única coisa para a qual não conseguia encontrar nem a explicação por si só, nem a coragem para solicitar. Mordeu os lábios contrariado, já esperando dizer algo que pudesse fazer o mais velho lhe dar atenção. Não precisou, entretanto, ao ouvir o maior murmurar um “ Desculpe” baixo, mas audível.

— Você está pensativo demais hoje, e veja bem, estamos falando de você! O treino vai mal? – Arriscou, se perguntando quando havia perdido um treino do mais velho. Não se recordava de ter faltado a algum, sempre gostava de o assistir. Sabia que seguiria perguntando até que o maior lhe confessasse qualquer coisa que lhe servisse de pista, mesmo que recentemente, nem isso parecesse ajudar, todavia o mais velho conhecia bem sua tenacidade e assim voltou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem, você esteve no último lembra? Sem dúvida posso concorrer a regional facilmente. – Respondeu, disposto a não seguir lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia. Era um feito difícil, já que ao olhar as mãos do mais novo percebia o pequeno bolo de cartas ali, algumas rescendendo a perfume adocicado.

Era inevitável, e ao mesmo tempo o rapaz gostaria de fingir que não era raiva o que sentia. Quando foi começara a se importara com o que as meninas diziam ao menor? Teria sido a dois anos atrás, quando dissera a Minhyuk que não iria ao parque junto a ele e os demais, somente porque uma garota o havia convidado? Ou teria sido ao notar que não se sentia bem com outras pessoas, como se sentia com o amigo? Por que estava pensando tanto nisso esses dias? Olhando para o menor finalmente no rosto, percebeu que este agora olhava para os papeis nas próprias mãos, se se dando conta então de que fixara o olhar ali por muito tempo.

— Eu recebi muitas delas hoje. – Minhyuk deu de ombros. — Você receberia um monte a mais se não fosse tão calado. – O mais novo disse após uma breve pausa e um certo sentimento de culpa.

O mais velho olhou o relógio parecendo de repente muito ocupado, esperava não deixar que esse assunto crescesse em sua mente.

— Não estou interessado, mas obrigado pelo conselho. – Falou o mais espontaneamente que pôde.

Só percebera que seus passos estavam lentos demais quando sentiu o mais novo pular em suas costas, quase o derrubando para a frente.

— Não seja assim hyung! Eu estava brincando. A maioria eu nem leio... É meio incomodo. – Confessou o mais novo agarrando-se ao pescoço do maior, que se rendera e segurava as pernas do menor fixamente em torno da própria cintura, com um sorriso genuinamente satisfeito.

— Você deveria parar de recebe-las então. Isso não é legal com elas. – Ralhou com o outro, para não perder o costume. Sempre admirado como o menor costumava ouvi-lo bem, apesar da diferença muito pequena de idade.

Minhyuk inflou levemente as bochechas, sempre se sentia aborrecido pelo quanto o mais velho parecia impassível. Será que era cego? Não entendia coisa alguma?

♦ ♦ ♦

A porta fora aberta de qualquer maneira pelo maior, era impossível que descalçasse os sapatos com o outro ainda em suas costas. E em um olhar rápido para o lado tentou alerta-lo. Os narizes chegaram a se tocar, pois um olhava na direção do outro, e Hyunwoo pode sentir o hálito do menor tocar seu rosto, conseguiu até mesmo notar o mais novo engolir em seco, enquanto sentia a si mesmo passar a língua nos lábios como se de repente se lembrasse sedento. Ao mesmo tempo se perguntava como havia notado tudo isso quando sentia um martelar incessante nos ouvidos que espelhava de seu coração. Embaraçado, liberou as pernas do amigo e se abaixou ainda vermelho até as orelhas, para retirar o sapato. Minhyuk que descera descuidadamente ficara um tempo a observar o mais velho, antes de imitá-lo e adentrar a casa.

Era muito comum Hyunwoo jogar-se no sofá como se tivesse todo o peso do mundo sobre si, assim que chegava da aula, escola, tarefas, natação e acima de tudo carregar Minhyuk nas costas, o rapaz agora pesavam um pouquinho, mas, sabia que faria isso de novo e de novo, sem dúvida. O outro por sua vez apenas seguiu para a geladeira, pegando o suco e o servindo em dois copos iguais. Já estava a caçar nas panelas o indicio do almoço, quando notou que o maior seguia apoiado no balcão engolindo o suco em goles enormes.

— Você se sente sempre em casa, não é? – Falou ao mais novo enquanto largava o copo no balcão e devagar se sentava de qualquer jeito na poltrona, ao lado das infames cartas que o mais novo largara ali.

— Sempre. Eu venho aqui desde pequeno, a sua Omma não se importa. Ela me aaaama. – Repetiu enfaticamente, dando-lhe um sorriso sapeca. — Se você quiser, pode ler, eu não me importo. – Trocou de assunto de repente, ao notar seu hyung encarando os papeis pela segunda vez.

Hyunwoo não respondeu, apenas puxou a mochila e subiu correndo um lance de escadas para trocar de roupas. Iria separar algumas peças para o menor também, era costume que o outro passasse as tardes ali, pois desde sempre os pais deste ficavam fora. Haviam mudas de roupa do mais novo ali e outras coisas misturadas as suas. Decidiu tomar um banho ainda se sentindo levemente tentado a ler as cartas que o menor lhe oferecera. Já sabia qual seria o teor delas, meninas declarando-se ao outro e tencionando namora-lo. Era quase a mesma coisa, sempre. O que era realmente um mistério era o fato do amigo nunca aceitar. Desceu meia hora depois, ainda pensando nessa parte do assunto, e encontrou o mais novo entretido em ler o que lhe escreveram.

— A comida está quente, vou tomar um banho também e já desço. Me espere! – O menor pediu, enquanto largava uma folha displicentemente aberta no sofá.

O mais velho assentiu, mas não conseguiu prosseguir muito tempo em silêncio. Estava curioso. O maior novo parecia ser o único que lhe deixava assim, fora de foco. Assim que este voltou, Hyunwoo sentiu-se molhar os lábios em um gesto nervoso para tomar coragem.

— E então, o que diziam as cartas? – Perguntou assim que o menor atingiu o último degrau da escada. Minhyuk sorriu.

— Coisas normais, algumas disseram gostar de mim. Me pergunto como, se mal me conhecem. – Refletiu descuidadamente. — Uma delas até me pediu um beijo. – Continuou, avaliando as expressões no maior.

Involuntariamente o mais alto fez uma careta e passou em silencio para a cozinha, percebia o olhar curioso do outro em suas costas, a sensação premonitória forte demais para ignorar. Sabia que quando o menor o olhava assim, mil perguntas podiam surgir e ele acabaria se desdobrando para dar respostas de qualquer maneira.

Ambos serviram-se em silencio, embora fosse possível ver que para Minhyuk era algo muito difícil de se obter, o garoto só faltava pular na cadeira de tanta ansiedade.

— Hyung, você já beijou? – Perguntou de uma vez, fazendo com que o mais velho soltasse repentinamente o hashi e o encarar.

Uma negativa tímida e sem palavras foi tudo o que o mais novo obteve, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir.

— E... Você? – Hyunwoo perguntou atipicamente, uma pequena pedra de gelo parecendo afundar em seu estômago. Ele costumava saber tudo sobre o mais novo, certo? O menor pretendia esconder isso?

Minhyuk sorriu novamente.

— Não, mas eu já tenho a pessoa especial para o meu primeiro beijo. – Contou nervoso esperando por uma resposta que não veio.

Ela não viria tão cedo, Hyunwoo estava se esforçado em prender a mandíbula num esforço de manter a boca fechada. Quase lhe dissera que não deveria e nem estava autorizado a beijar mais ninguém nesse mundo... Além dele. Seria algo estúpido a se dizer para seu melhor amigo de infância.

— Como deve ser beijar? Me falaram que é molhado. – Minhyuk prosseguiu, com uma genuína inocência de quem até muito pouco tempo atrás não se importava com muito mais que seus livros, jogos e seu hyung. E nada disso mudara, tirando a prioridade que percebera existir no mais velho sobre tudo o mais.

O mais alto estava desconfortável, essa era uma pergunta que não queria responder, em partes por que não o sabia ele mesmo, ou ao menos não na prática, e também por temer que isso apressasse o pequeno a cumprir o que dissera, “ ele tinha alguém”, e Hyunwoo sequer podia imaginar quem. Sacodindo a cabeça em sinal de negação resolveu tratar de outro assunto.

— A partir de amanhã eu vou estar de tutor de natação. Agora que sou veterano, um novato no clube será instrutorado por mim, assim, eu não poderei vir para casa com você. – Disse parecendo mais animado do que o usual, se sentia feliz em passar seus conhecimentos. Minhyuk não gostou nadinha.

— Quem é ela? – Disse a contragosto, imaginando que uma menina teria planejado aquilo, aproveitando-se dos costumes do clube.

— Ele. Você quer dizer. – Respondeu retomando a comer. — É um menino do seu ano, YunHan ou algo assim.

O loiro fez um bico não muito visível, era a primeira vez na vida deles em que Hyunwoo não viria para casa consigo por qualquer motivo que não fosse uma doença ou algo do gênero. Quem era aquele menino estranho para lhe tirar seu hyung? Ferveu de ciúmes em silêncio.

— Eu não posso ver? – Perguntou inquieto.

— Não dá, Hyukkie. É uma parte do treino que é fechada a não membros, decisão do treinador. Parece que público deixa os novatos nervosos. – Respondeu usando o apelido do menor para amacia-lo.

— E esperar? – Retorquiu ainda se pegando a ideia de que Hyunwoo não lhe diria que não.

Mas ele negou com a cabeça.

— Eu tenho treino depois. O pessoal, pra competição.

E isso o mais novo constatou, encerrava o assunto. Aquele tipo de treino perto de temporada de competições era fechado também, e contava com o treinador ao lado do maior, ao menos não ficaria com o menino estranho, que mal conhecia e já o desprezava “pakas”.

♦ ♦ ♦

Uma semana, foi tudo que o mais novo se permitiu aguentar daquela distancia estranha. Àquela altura já estava ficando irreconhecivelmente triste e furioso, sequer podia ser o mais animado menino que sempre fora, sobretudo após escutar no banheiro o seu, agora “arquinimigo” declarado, apenas por ele mesmo, a falar de seu hyung.

— Lindo, Sexy e talentoso. – Desdenhou fazendo bico, das falas do outro rapaz.

Não eram elogios que um cara faria a outro, não abertamente assim, a menos que gostasse dele; parecia mais o tipo de coisa que uma garota diria a outra. Não gostou em absoluto das próprias conclusões, e longe dos pedidos do maior para que se comportasse, resolveu quebrar as regras um pouquinho, apenas naquele dia.

Fora preciso faltar uma aula de educação física e dar a volta pela quadra sem ser visto, até a área da piscina. Havia uma grande grade que a dividia das demais dependências, bem como uma pequena construção usada como chuveiro, vestiário e ambulatório. Do outro lado podia-se ver a arquibancada não muito grande, destinada a comportar apenas os alunos da escola em épocas de competição interna de natação. Observando em volta Minhyuk enrolou a perna das calças com medo de elas se agarrarem em algum arbusto ou o atrapalharem e escalou a grade em metal em formatos de losango apoiando-se precariamente na força dos braços e na ponta dos sapatos. Fora menos difícil do que imaginou que seria, constatou ao chegar no chão, olhando furtivamente em torno, mais uma vez. Imaginou que o mais velho estivesse na piscina menor, do outro lado da olímpica, dividida pelo prédio. Teria que atravessa-lo sem chamar atenção do treinador, que sem dúvida estaria por ali ainda, mas pelo que pode perceber, não haviam outros alunos ali, aparentemente os treinos de tutoria eram individuais e em horários separados.

Atravessou o prédio quase correndo, uma detenção era tudo o que não precisava naquele dia, mas pouco antes de sair pela porta de acesso a piscina ouviu a voz de Hyunwoo e seu coração imediatamente disparou, como fazia cada vez que o via, e a cada dia mais um pouco. Controlou o nervosismo, pois já estava suando e devagar se aproximou do primeiro lugar que achou. O menino era exatamente como ele temia, bonito, um pouco mais alto que ele mesmo e fisicamente mais preparado, mais desenhado. Sentiu a boca do estomago a insegurança de alguém que nunca fez nenhum esforço no corpo além de levantar a colher para a boca. Não que fosse gordo, mas tampouco era atlético, embora tivesses músculos naturais.

O garoto conversava com seu hyung e parecia muito atento a tudo que ele dizia, podia até ver que Hyunwoo sorria de vez em quando e se sentiu enciumado com aquilo, os sorrisos do mais velho eram extremamente preciosos e lindos, queria monopoliza-los. Não era nada sutil a forma como o garoto olhava para o outro, e Minhyuk pode identificar o desejo nos olhos alheios, como sabia que tinha nos seus, embora não pudesse definir muito isso em sua própria mente. Não sem corar furiosamente. Vira o bastante. Constatou enfurecido, não queria mais ver aquilo. Sempre ficara feliz com a forma que o mais velho tratara os demais, ele tinha amigos, mas não eram íntimos, tampouco o olhavam assim, não parecia muito interessado nas garotas em volta, mas Minhyuk mesmo assim acabara por afasta-las, de um jeito nada honesto, admitia para si. Porém, sempre que imaginava que o mais velho pudesse talvez gostar de um garoto, tinha a sensação de que seria em retorno aos seus sentimentos, o estranho, contudo colocara tudo em outra perspectiva. Hyunwoo poderia nunca gostar dele, o via como um dongseang a quem tinha que cuidar. Isso o entristeceu mais do que as coisas que viu.

Naquela mesma noite decidiu sondar um pouco, indo ao quarto do mais velho de uma maneira muito peculiar. Quando ainda não havia nascido, os pais dele e de Hyunwoo tinham plantado uma arvore entre as casas, segundo a mãe de Minhyuk para comemorar o nascimento do maior, de quem eram padrinhos, já que ambas as famílias eram cristãs. Na atualidade, o menor a usava de forma muito diferente, subia nela e a forçava a se inclinar, indo parar justamente na janela alheia. Era basicamente invasão domiciliar, costumava apontar o mais velho sempre que o outro fazia aquilo, ainda assim mantinha a janela destrancada e lhe ensinara o truque para entrar já que a mesma emperrava com frequência.

— Oi. – O mais novo disse baixinho temendo assustar o mais outro com sua entrada. Impossível de fazê-lo. Hyunwoo ressonava em sua cama, um braço apoiando a cabeça e uma expressão absolutamente exausta. Enternecido, o mais novo não soube o que fazer, pretendia discutir com o mais velho sobre o afastamento recente, ou ao menor lhe conseguir um jeito de assistir alguns treinos. Sabia que estava sendo ciumento, mas não sabia lidar de outra forma, era a primeira pessoa que gostava em sua vida e o perder assim, parecia demais. Pensou em ir embora, não poderia acordar alguém visivelmente cansado como o outro aparentava, pensou em sair pela porta, pois seria realmente barulhento ir por onde viera, fora um milagre não acordar o mais velho com o ranger da janela.

Deu algumas voltas no quarto, pensativo, pois desconfiava que a mãe do rapaz estivesse dormindo, era bem tarde. Por fim decidiu mandar uma mensagem a própria mãe, contando que dormiria na casa do hyung e deitou-se como pode ao lado dele. Não lembrava de ter dormido com o mais velho alguma vez na mesma cama, talvez quando pequenos, muito pequenos, mas era uma memória distante e perdida. Sentia-se envergonhado até de respirar, estava vestido da cabeça aos pés e foi com esforço que tirou os sapatos, ainda com medo de movimentar a cama. Ficar encarando Hyunwoo de tão perto e observando o seu rosto lhe fazia morder os lábios de vontade, por duas vezes chegou a tocar no rosto alheio e aproximar-se, mas regrediu. Por fim, fez um esforço para fechar os olhos, assustando-se ao notar o braço pesado passar por cima de si. Ficou apenas quieto ali, sendo puxado contra um corpo quente e confortável quando pode ouvir o sussurro do mais velho.

— Está muito frio.... Não fique longe de mim.... Minhyukkie.... – A voz do mais velho não parecia muito clara, denunciando que ele dormia. O mais novo sorriu.

♦ ♦ ♦

A manhã seguinte, fora muito estranha para Hyunwoo por em palavras até para si mesmo, havia acordado com o mais novo esmagado em seus braços e parecendo muito bem (obrigado), daquele jeito. Achava que tinha sonhado na noite passada com a presença do menor, não se viam a alguns dias e aquilo o andava incomodando, sentia-se tão bem ali que não conseguira determinação para acordar Minhyuk de maneira alguma, ao contrário o puxara quase para cima de si e o acomodara em seu peito, deixando o rosto do mais novo em seu pescoço. Aquilo sem dúvida era cruzar muito a linha de dois amigos próximos, mas não se importava muito, gostara da sensação de ter ele ali, e sabia perfeitamente como ele havia ido para lá.

Algumas horas mais tardes fora menos fácil, já que o menor acordou envergonhado, mas não tardou a contar o que havia feito e visto. Sentia-se mal por não poder ir embora com o mais novo como sempre, mais ainda por não permitir que ele visse seus treinos, mas Minhyuk lhe tirava o foco, o queria ao seu lado na competição, precisava dele lá, mas durante os treinos, achava que não poderia se concentrar, mesmo que o treinador permitisse que o menor assistisse. Quanto ao menino que treinava e com o qual o menor furioso começara a implicar, Hyunwoo nada poderia fazer de concreto. Era o responsável pelo garoto e ele progredia bem a ponto de dentro de algumas semanas não precisar mais dele para a iniciação, fora isso que contara ao menor, secretamente feliz por notar que o mais baixo se importava tanto com sua companhia quando ele o fazia. Quase superara o ciúme pelas cartas que o menor recebera, que por sinal, não avistara nas mãos do garoto recentemente. Talvez ele tivesse seguido seu conselho, como costumava fazer, e não as recebesse mais. Minhyuk estava furioso, contudo Hyunwoo por algum motivo encontrara seu sorriso, e apanhara como consequência pois o mais novo achara que estivesse debochando de si e saíra pela janela, tal como entrara.

♦ ♦ ♦

Duas semanas haviam se passado em um piscar de olhos e Hyunwoo seguia praticamente a mesma rotina de treinos, o mais novo ainda não gostava do menino que tutorava, e embora ainda continuasse a ensina-lo resolveu não dar espaço para o garoto aproximar-se, convencido, após o garoto lhe tocar impropriamente por “ acidente” de que afinal ele não era tão inocente assim. Minhyuk, entretanto se recusava a ir para casa, ao contrário esperava por si mais do que três horas além do horário até que os treinos acabassem, para que fossem embora juntos.

A competição finalmente chegara e com ela o fim dos treinos extras de YunHun, embora o garoto houvesse insistido um pouco para prosseguir. Algo que Hyunwoo julgara desnecessário. Os treinos haviam deixado o mais velho exausto nas últimas semanas, mas ainda assim toda a noite pensava em como o mais novo estava diferente. O outro o esperava todo dia, mas falava menos e não ria tanto quando sempre, ou lhe enchia de perguntas, havia decidido conversar melhor com o menor depois da competição, já que faziam dias que ele não ia à sua casa passar a tarde, nem entrara pela sua janela. Estava se vestindo para o princípio da competição, tentando acalmar o nervoso que sentia e que mais tinham a ver com quase ter pedido para que Minhyuk dormisse consigo na noite anterior a da competição, como da última vez em que estivera em sua casa, do que com ganhar ou perder.

Pular na piscina havia resolvido todas as suas reminiscências, ver Minhyuk ali o observando e torcendo lhe trouxera um genuíno sorriso aos lábios. O menos ainda estava ali com ele, como sempre estivera, ele o manteria assim, voltariam ao normal quando toda essa rotina amenizasse. Aquele seria o último ano em que competiria, o seguinte seria para estudar para os exames, afinal seria seu último ano de escola. Nadou com toda sua vontade, parte porque queria deixar o menor orgulhoso de si e parte porque seria sua última competição regional, tinha escolhido três estilos, para competir, sendo sua especialidade o borboleta.

O dia fora bem longo para Minhyuk. Poderia ver que o seu hyung era bem preparado e estava entusiasmado com a competição, foram horas entre uma vez e outra em que o maior fora chamado. Ele havia ganho. Sabia que estaria contente. Correndo risco de levar bronca do treinador do rapaz, resolveu invadir o vestiário assim que a competição terminou e as pessoas se colocaram a sair. O encontrou facilmente perto do próprio armário, ainda de roupas de banho, que o menor se esforçava muito para não observar detalhadamente no corpo perfeito. Mas seu humor caiu um pouco ao ver o antigo tutorado do maior lhe dar um abraço. Surpreso com o gesto de intimidade o mais velho o afastou alguns segundos depois, não bruscamente, mas muito sem graça. Aquilo fora a gota d’agua para a paciência do menor. Andando rapidamente, lançou um olhar de desgosto ao garoto e quase o vira sorrir.

— Meus parabéns, eu sabia que conseguiria! – Cumprimentou o outro, se esforçando para ignorar o outro rapaz que parecia decidido a continuar ali. Estava para perguntar se poderiam ir embora, quando ouviu o garoto ao lado falar.

— Hyung. Você vai comemorar conosco, não é? O time todo irá e você é o campeão de hoje! – YunHun parecia empolgado em pensar que o maior não escaparia da comemoração. Minhyuk respirou fundo, ao menos o garoto não conhecia nada do jeito do maior.

Ainda um pouco bravo e sem pensar muito no que fazia, o mais novo acabara por responder pelo mais velho.

— Ele nunca participa das comemorações, é cansativo e o hyung não gosta muito da aglomeração. – Disse depois se voltando para olhar Hyunwoo que parecia sorrir, novamente, de um jeito que vinha fazendo a alguns dias e que ele não compreendia em absoluto. Se colocando levemente na ponta dos pés, selou os lábios do mais velho de surpresa, encostando-o com tudo, no armário fechado atrás de si. Ao notar o que fizera Minhyuk corou. Havia finalmente feito o que quisera a muito tempo, mas na frente de um estranho e sem dizer uma palavra ao mais velho do que pretendia. Nada conseguiu falar, principalmente pela expressão de surpresa que ainda tinha no rosto de Hyunwoo, nem sabia o que diria e na frente do garoto que acostumara a ver como rival se sentia ainda mais sem graça. Saiu rapidamente dali sem sequer ouvir o que o mais velho responderia ao garoto sobre ir à comemoração. Precisava definitivamente de um tempo.

♦ ♦ ♦

Um dia. Foi tudo o que Hyunwoo conseguiu dar de tempo para que Minhyuk viesse por si mesmo explicar o que ocorrera. O mais velho mal conseguira dormir naquela noite, pensara no beijo várias e várias vezes, sem deixar de se sentir feliz nem por um segundo. O mais novo realmente gostava de si, a pessoa a quem o mais novo quisera beijar antes seria ele então? Mas sua felicidade durou um pouco menos após meditar as outras coisas, haviam dúvidas demais, e o mais novo parecia chateado. Naquela tarde, ao perceber que novamente não veria o menor, isso após não encontrá-lo em parte alguma da escola, decidiu conversar com ele, logo que pudesse. Não tinha ideia do que diria, na realidade tinha tanta coisa na cabeça que tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça era mais similar a um interrogatório do que uma conversa, tantas coisas a perguntar, e era Minhyuk o garoto das mil perguntas, que exigia mil respostas, não ele. Ledo engano, aparentemente havia algo que suscitava perguntas a Hyunwoo, algo muito mais especifico, que lhe interessava muito mais, do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Rira de si mesmo por utilizar o mesmo truque que o menor, usar uma arvore para ir de um lado para o outro, sempre lhe parecera imprudente, como um atleta sempre havia cuidado de si mesmo para não se acidentar, e como hyung, tentava evitar que Minhyuk fizesse aquilo. Mas lá estava ele, jogando o próprio peso nos galhos firmes, mas, maleáveis da árvore para enfim chegar a janela alheia. Fora mais fácil do que pensou que seria, afinal era a primeira vez que tentara aquilo. Era uma sorte a janela estar aberta, não tinha certeza se conseguiria entrar caso a encontrasse fechada, pois poderia estar trancada. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto, sentindo-se furtivo demais para seu gosto e se sentou na cama, ao notar o barulho continuo da agua caindo no banheiro do quarto e um fundo musical distante. O mais novo estava no banho.

Algum tempo depois ouviu o estalo da tranca da porta e Minhyuk saíra dali, o celular nas mãos tocava uma música de ritmo contagiante e ele parecia disperso, mal percebera sua presença. Este estacou no mesmo lugar ao avistar o mais velho. Sentindo-se mais exposto que tudo ao pensar que estava apenas de toalha e roupa intima diante do hyung. Uma vergonha anormal o assaltou. Em parte, por não ser comparável ao físico do mais velho, em parte por que lembrava-se do beijo que dera no outro.

— Eu não queria te assustar. – Hyunwoo disse sem jeito, admirando a pele clara do outro fixamente. O mais baixo era muito lindo, isso ele sabia, mas contrário ao rosto delicado, tinha bem mais músculos do que imaginou que teria. _Aparentemente subir em arvores e escalas grades rendia em algo._ Pensou consigo.

— Você veio brigar comigo? – Perguntou o menor aproximando-se até se sentar ao lado do mais velho.

— Você estava com ciúmes? – Hyunwoo respondeu com outra pergunta. Era inusual deixar o outro sem respostas, mas dessa vez, ele as queria.

— Sim.... – O menor respondeu se rendendo. — Gosto mais de você do que eu deveria.... – Corou completamente em pensar que na realidade, achava que deveria gostar do mais velho exatamente como gostava.

— Tanto assim a ponto de me beijar, em público? – Tornou a perguntar o mais velho.

Minhyuk torceu a boca levemente, em um gesto que Hyunwoo achou muito fofo, e o acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto este se levantara e ia até uma gaveta e pegara um enorme bolo de cartas de meninas.

Hyunwoo fechou a expressão, levemente enciumado.

— Gosto tanto, que extraviei essas cartas. São de garotas, mas essas não são para mim... São as que eu recebi para você. Algumas eram intimidadas demais para se aproximar...eu recebia as minhas e as suas. – Confessou, imaginando que o mais velho ficaria muito bravo consigo.

Hyunwoo sorriu para ele. Um sorriso quase infantil, um sorriso brilhante que deixou o mais novo nervoso.

— Não sorria assim para mim, hyung. Eu não resisto bem a esse sorriso. – Confessou de uma vez. Já se sentia bastante pelado, somente de toalha. Desnudar a alma lhe parecia um algo a mais.

— Eu vim lhe dar uma resposta. A única, a uma pergunta que você não me fez. A única, pergunta não verbal em anos. – Hyunwoo pediu para que o menor se aproximasse e este tornou a sentar ao seu lado, agarrando um travesseiro. Hyunwoo sempre lhe chamava atenção de forma calma e ele sempre o ouvia bem porque respeitava demais a opinião do mais velho e se importava demais com ele, naquele momento, no entanto, sua curiosidade estava muda e não sabia se queria ouvir algo.

— A pessoa do seu primeiro beijo... Era eu... eu acho. – Falou o mais velho, repentinamente sem graça e inseguro.

Minhyuk contraiu levemente os olhos.

— Lógico que sim.... Eu não estava esperando uma quermesse para ficar na barraca do beijo ou algo assim. – Resmungou infantilmente.

O mais velho sorriu de novo. O outro quase se aproximou e o beijou novamente de impulso.

— Então.... Você já teve o seu... E me roubou o meu. – Disse de forma pausada. — Mas eu não gostei disso, não foi como deveria, então me deixe mostrar como deve ser, nosso primeiro beijo. – Hyunwoo disse, aproximando-se devagar.

Primeiro selou os lábios de Minhyuk como ele havia feito em si, da primeira vez, depois levou a mão a nuca alheia e o olhando no fundo dos olhos roçou os lábios no alheio para que o menor os entreabrisse. Por instinto o outro fez, e por instinto Hyunwoo girou a cabeça e enfiou a língua ali, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto acariciava os lábios alheios que correspondiam aos seus, pegando o ritmo. Aos poucos Minhyuk perdeu um pouco a razão e largando o travesseiro intensificou o beijo ainda mais, abraçando Hyunwoo com os dois braços e o puxando para cima de si.

Era difícil de respirar e Hyunwoo não sabia se desejava tanto assim fazê-lo, mas estar em cima de Minhyuk que agora o devorava com os lábios em igualdade, estava dando ideias demais ao seu corpo. Ofegante, deitou-se para o lado, tentando se manter imperturbável a forma que o mais novo estava vestido (ou despido) e ao fato de que o mais novo era seu. De alguma maneira o sabia.

— Eu quero outro. – Pediu o menor já com os lábios vermelhos.

Hyunwoo sorriu.

— Quantos você quiser, mas... vá se vestir. – Pediu de forma paciente, notando que estava tão arrepiado e excitado quando o menor. A toalha já quase que desfeita da cintura alheia.

O menor molhou os lábios com a língua, mas obedeceu. Voltou um pouco depois já com roupas de dormir e uma expressão ansiosa.

— Isso quer dizer... digo...você gosta de mim? Estamos juntos? – Minhyuk perguntou se sentando na cama em que Hyunwoo se encontrava espalhado no momento.

Ele o olhou confiante.

— Sim, nós estamos. Eu não costumo invadir a casa alheia, somente para beijar as pessoas sabe? Mesmo sendo meu melhor amigo atrevido.

O mais baixo não gostou muito do tom de reprimenda, lembrava-lhe quando o mais velho lhe chamava atenção.

— Então, agora que somos namorados.... Você vai me ensinar tudo? – Insinuou, deixando o mais velho corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Suponho que vamos aprender juntos.... Um dia. Não seja abusado. – Avisou ao menor.

Minhyuk sorriu.

— Um dia é o bastante para mim.

O mais velho abriu os braços para o menor se deitar ao seu lado, queria que ele dormisse ali, exatamente como antes. De alguma maneira, de muitas maneiras Hyunwoo tinha razão, aparentemente tinha nascido para tomar conta de um dongseang muito impertinente. Dia sim e no outro também.

— Hyung? – Chamou o mais novo, imaginando que o outro estivesse quase dormindo. — Me desculpe pelas cartas.... – Sussurrou.

— Você é muito ciumento.... Precisa aprender a confiar em mim, agora. Mas estou bem ...sobre elas.

— Eu te queria só para mim. – Minhyuk admitiu.

Hyunwoo riu e isso aborreceu levemente o mais novo.

— A resposta que eu vim lhe dar hoje... a resposta para o beijo. E que, eu não me lembro de um dia em que eu não fui seu. Acaso você se lembra?


End file.
